incubatorplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wp/ine/Pr̥mom Pā̆g̑inom
Vocabulary Basing myself in all the changes that have been made in the test, I say the following: I think we must agree in the official things, words like 'Wikipedia' 'Article(s)' 'talk' 'discussion' need to be in accordance, because each linguist makes his own reconstruction they're gonna be all the time reverting or correcting other's edition. :I don't know this language but I asked in the request for the title to be "Gᵘ̯ei̯topəutiom", and I already made the logo but I think I can get back a little bit, what about Gᵘ̯ei̯topəutiom. I think "Proto-Indo" must be "Pr̥mo-Sendʰro", "Pr̥mo" for obvious reasons and "Sendʰro" to keep a little bit the original, but "European, I don't really know, but, in the request, I put "U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om" (dn̥g̑ʰu̯ām), it will have to be like latin "Lingua Latina" (latin language), in non-feminine way. So, the only confirmed thing is "Pr̥mo·Sendʰro·U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om". Any suggestions on how can be "Talk"? P.D.: Please tell me if that goes against any linguistic rule or something like that. Thanks --Guillermo2149 (talk) 17:48, 8 March 2016 (UTC)--Guillermo2149 (talk) 17:48, 8 March 2016 (UTC) :We should stick only to http://www.koeblergerhard.de/idgwbhin.html and to http://www.utexas.edu/cola/centers/lrc/ielex/PokornyMaster-X.html , because they are coherent between themselves in spelling. Let's forget w, y, H#, etc... I will make account to move page names to correct spellings. Your proposal is contrary to common Indogermanisches (etymologisches) Worterbuch linguistic standard established already since previous century. 17:53, 8 March 2016 (UTC) Only PIE wordlists available online to anyone and cross-compatible with themselves are Kobler and Pokorny, all others are utter chaos, anglicization, misspelling, and other horrific things no mention dreaded contaminating of PIE with non-PIE words from elsewhere, which we must avoid at all cost. 18:07, 8 March 2016 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. Thank you! But can we get something a little bit more common, I just think that Gᵘ̯ei̯topəutiom is a bit weird. We also need to do a Wikimedian dictionary. Please become a contributor by going to Preferences, and in 'Test wiki language' type 'ine'. Thank you--Guillermo2149 (talk) 18:26, 8 March 2016 (UTC) Gᵘ̯ei̯topəutiom at least breaks to Kobler/Pokorny roots regardless of their meaning. 18:49, 8 March 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! --Guillermo2149 (talk) 18:58, 8 March 2016 (UTC) Better such compromise than utter contamination with descended language corrupted words. Let's our ancestor common language will stay pure and undefiled. 19:04, 8 March 2016 (UTC) :In this case it needs contamination, just like in any other languages, it needs to have "Wiki" from Hawaiian "wikiwiki" (fast), we need to preserve that part of the original title --Guillermo2149 (talk) 19:37, 8 March 2016 (UTC) But at least we can pretend that Gᵘ̯ei̯topəutiom does not mean female home in PIE. 20:10, 8 March 2016 (UTC) :Gᵘ̯ei̯topəutiom is what would be looking PIE ancestor of Hawaiian word, since it means live, what is close to quick. 20:12, 8 March 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, that is false. The word "wiki" is from Proto-Oceanic *Witi, as clearly evidence from the t>k sound change, which can be notably compared to the other Oceanic languages nearby, which can be seen as the nearby languages have "t" and Hawaiian has "k". -AngrySheep03 (talk) 16:41, 28 August 2016 (UTC) ::So Gᵘ̯ei̯topəutiom would be a closer match. 12:06, 29 August 2016 (UTC) I think we should create a WhatsApp group (if everyone here has a cell phone, of course), to be more organized, or any other way to be communicated. I know this is maybe not the correct place to say this but I consider it's necessary. --Guillermo2149 (talk) 00:16, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :I see best way of communication to establish local forum. 06:26, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :I will be using this account sometimes (I'm Guillermo2149) -- 15:04, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :I will just take care of sources, codes, creating pages, templates and that, but not anything related to the language. P.D.: We need to elaborate a wikimedian PIE alphabet with IPA pronunciation -- 15:04, 9 March 2016 (UTC) If I put something in English, it's for you to translate it, sometimes I may put 'TRANSLATE' or 'TRANSLATE PLEASE' -- 15:09, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :Can I ask why 'U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om'? --Guillermo2149 (talk) 18:51, 9 March 2016 (UTC) U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om breaks to U̯er-okᵘ̯es-i̯om, which means "broad face neuter" according to "Eur-ope" etymology. AA (talk) 18:56, 9 March 2016 (UTC) I have set myself a new signature, I'm Guillermo2149, I'm signing like this now: --Guillermo2149 (talk) 00:00, 12 March 2016 (UTC) Account I made account here to fix spellings and to improve content both in names and pages. I am adhering only to Kobler/Pokorny dictionaries. AA (talk) 13:02, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for informing -- 15:04, 9 March 2016 (UTC) Languages linking Try to link the article you created with the other languages counterparts, like this Ancient Greek one (language link is left bottom side): Wp/grc/Αδόλφος_Θιέρσος. Forum/Chat I just created a chat room for this topic, you can enter to it by going to this link, typing your name/alias and choosing a color. You don't need to register. P.D.: Please type your real name as I did. --Guillermo2149 (talk) 23:41, 11 March 2016 (UTC) Wikifork reform I propose to make a change in this project. As this is meant to be Wikipedia in Proto-Indo-European, I think we should replace Pokorny's & Köbler's reconstruction by the reconstructions we find online in Wikipedia articles. Most of them are from Beekes. This way, this wiki will be more unified and it will be easier for everybody to contribute with this project without knowing much about PIE or being a professional reconstructor. There are also roots and words that can be found on Wiktionary. --Guillermo2149 (talk) 14:53, 10 August 2016 (UTC) :Whatever is in Wikimedia articles, it looks like w:en:Greeklish w:en:Leetspeak mockery. Never ever we should allow such amatorish mockery here. Beekes mocks PIE by word-internal capital letters and numbers, contrary to Pokorny and Köbler, who only cite such forms as inferior ones. Mockeries from Wikimedia articles most obviously use y instead of j, and j instead of dz. Of course, Wiktionary never ever has as more as 7 thousand PIE roots which is provided by both Pokorny and Köbler summarized. AA (talk) 09:18, 13 August 2016 (UTC) ::See Wp/ine/Pr̥mo·Sendʰro·U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om for reason why Pokorny and Köbler is superior. It is simply because PIE has its most similar descendants in its indoiranian daughters. 09:25, 13 August 2016 (UTC) :::It is good for Proto Indo Hittite this reform proposed here. Such thing deserves separate wiki at best. We should not mock PIE into PIH, which is different thing, since PIH actually might never exist, according to this source which supports indoiranian branch as most similar to its PIE ancestor. What does Beekes with his mixed case H#, now looks like nothing else than mocking actual PIE into dubious PIH. AA (talk) 18:28, 13 August 2016 (UTC) ::::Besides greeklish/leetspeak H#, i found in Beekes another spurious thing, namely "ʔ" blatantly ripped off from Poul Anderson, more specifically from his High Crusade alien names like Prʔ*tans. As you see, Kobler and Pokorny still allows normal word uppercasing like in God, Vatican, etc... including ALL CAPS text. 18:52, 13 August 2016 (UTC) :::::We should have two wikis here, one for Proto Indo European without laryngeals, and other for Proto Indo Hittite with laryngeals. PIE and PIH are different languages, like Faliscan and Latin: http://dnghu.org/indo-european-schleicher-fable.pdf AA (talk) 16:49, 14 August 2016 (UTC) Avoid human errors, stick to God instead Life of Jesus Christ, which itself is revelation from God, says the following: "The first tongue, the mother tongue, spoken by Adam, Shem, and Noah, was different, and it is now extant only in isolated dialects. Its first pure offshoots are the Zend, the sacred tongue of India, and the language of the Bactrians. In those languages, words may be found exactly similar to the Low German of my native place. The book that I see in modern Ctesiphon, on the Tigris, is written in that language." It simply reveals that indoiranian branch is most similar to its ancestor from beginning of time. As you see, laryngeal/glottal theory is dismissed by God as false one, since nothing anatolian is called as first pure offshoots of PIE there. 16:26, 14 August 2016 (UTC) :But, my question is: What if that person never had a revelation from God? We dont have proof, I could say I had revelation from God. Nobody would believe me, so why should we believe that? -AngrySheep03 (talk) 18:00, 14 August 2016 (UTC) ::Above revelation is confirmed already: ::"Anne Catherine Emmerich died at 8:30pm on February 9, 1824. It was only during the last five years of her life that she began to write down the history of her visions which have become a treasury for many of the faithful. She was Beatified on October 3, 2004 by Pope John Paul II." ::http://www.mysticsofthechurch.com/2015/02/blessed-anne-catherine-emmerich.html 18:26, 14 August 2016 (UTC) :::In what way confirmed? -AngrySheep03 (talk) 09:37, 15 August 2016 (UTC) ::::By calling both them treasury/beatified, not heresy/condemned. 09:51, 15 August 2016 (UTC) :::::What if the pope was bribed? Also, "Avoid human errors, stick to God instead" if God created man, then he would have certainly expected them to do work, and find out things for themselves. Life would far too easy if everything was simply given to us. Also, supporting my argument above, I've hid things for my brother to go out and find, and it is quite entertaining to watch, so why wouldn't it be entertaining for God to watch man try and find things? -AngrySheep03 (talk) 10:08, 15 August 2016 (UTC) ::::::The pope is infallible by assistance of Holy Ghost in religious matters, he is not to be bribed, otherwise all dogmas would be heresies, while they are not. 10:16, 15 August 2016 (UTC) :::::::Not what I've heard make sure you read the ENTIRE list. -AngrySheep03 (talk) 10:19, 15 August 2016 (UTC) ::::::::At least John Paul II who approved Emmerich did not resigned effectively for real, he was the Pope unto his natural death. 10:26, 15 August 2016 (UTC) :::::::::What I read is "Gregory VI was forced to resign after bribing accusations" -AngrySheep03 (talk) 10:37, 15 August 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Gregory VI is NOT John Paul II. 10:43, 15 August 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::I know, but it contradicts the "pope is infallible and he is not to be bribed" thing. -10:58, 15 August 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::At last John Paul II did not fall into category of dubious popes who were resigning on bribery basis. 11:05, 15 August 2016 (UTC) Wiktionary:About Proto-Indo-European We should use this system from now on, just change the scripture. --Guillermo2149 (talk) 17:16, 26 December 2016 (UTC) :We should NEVER use this lovecraftian system from now on, just NEVER change the scripture. AA (talk) 09:57, 27 December 2016 (UTC) ::Necronomicon-derived spelling like y instead of j and j instead of dz is abomination. To hell with it. 10:03, 27 December 2016 (UTC) :::Holy Alliance was always better than Allied Entente. 11:01, 27 December 2016 (UTC) RfD for this test Dear members of the Wp/ine community: I have proposed this test for deletion from Wikimedia Incubator. You have a thriving, active community, but the Language Committee has rejected this project three times. Accordingly, according to current policy this project should be moved off of Incubator to somewhere outside of Wikimedia. A frequent choice for such moves is to Incubator Plus at Wikia. We can export the entire contents of this test project in a way that will ensure that it can be moved elsewhere in its entirety. If you wish to comment on this proposal, you can do so at Incubator:Requests for deletion. StevenJ81 (talk) (Incubator administrator) 04:46, 5 January 2017 (UTC) Yes, please move our PIE wiki to Incubator Plus before deletion. We do not want to have our work wasted. AA (talk) 09:23, 5 January 2017 (UTC) category:wp/ine